WWE Beauty and The Beast
by evilamy123
Summary: One-shot request. WWE. Dean Ambrose, Justin Gabriel, The Shield, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns. Dean/OC Diva


**Request for wwedeanambrose on tumblr. **

**WWE Beauty and the beast love story dean is the beast and my the beauty my wwe diva nama Samantha and dean fell in love with me and Justin Gabriel is gaston and the shield Kidnapped me and dean tell me he love and love dean to he kiss me and we have hot sexy can u do my story today :( **

* * *

Dean Ambrose is the sadistic, selfish member of The Shield. He's always been that way, even after the innocent happened. He was flirting with a young enchantress. Little did he know of her power until after their one night stand. The woman left him a rose put on a spell on him. Every night after midnight he would transform into the hideous beast that he is on the inside. The only way to break the curse is to fall in love with someone, and have that someone fall in love with him back. The one twist is that once all of the petals have fallen off of the rose, the curse will be unbreakable. Seems easy Dean's a handsome guy, but everyone knows of his past of having one night stands, and even if he told himself he was in love, it was never really true love.

Dean always thought to himself that he would never find the right girl to settle down with, and to get rid of this dreadful curse, that was until he laid his eyes on her for the first time. It was the Monday night after Survivor Series when The Shield made their debut to the main roster. She was a successful, talented, smart and powerful WWE Diva, the entire package, and everyone loved her. Guys were flirting with her left and right, trying to win the girl over, but no one ever could. Yeah sure some were great, but they weren't her type.

Dean couldn't stop staring at her across the room.

"Earth to Ambrose!" Seth waved his hand in front of Dean's face, and snapped his fingers. "Dean, hello?" Seth shook his friend, and kept snapping his fingers to get his attention.

He did everything he could, but nothing worked, that was until Roman pushed Dean so hard that he fell out of his chair.

"YO, MOXLEY!" Roman shouted and Dean quickly came out of his trance.

"What the fuck was that for?" Dean got up and sat back down, looking around for the girl again, but she were gone.

"What was that all about?" Roman crossed his arms.

"What was what all about?"

"You drooling over Samantha." Seth answered.

"She's hot, okay."

"Yeah, but you don't see me drooling all over the table."

"That's cause you're drooling over Kaitlyn." Dean smirked, and jumped back when Seth threw a punch at him.

"You guys will never get a chance with those girls." Roman shook his head and laughed at his two friends. "Especially you Dean, you'll never get Samantha."

"You won't either."

"None of you will get Samantha." Justin Gabriel walked up to the three guys. "She's mine." Justin was pretty arrogant and was set on dating Samantha.

"Really, you're dating her?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Not officially, but I know what she wants."

"And what does she want?"

"Me, not you, or your two little friends, Ambrose. So don't even try." Justin walked off before any of the three boys could get another word out.

A couple of months went by, but Dean kept a close eye on Samantha and Justin. She kept turning down Justin's many request for dates, that soon he started to give up.

"Now's your chance." Seth smirked at Dean, as they watched her match in the back.

"Yup, now's our chance." Dean ruffled Seth's hair and laughed.

Samantha walked back to the locker room after her match, and as she was walking down the hall way she was stopped by the three guys of The Shield.

"Hi, guys. May I help you?"

"Yeah, you can." Dean licked his lips as Seth and Roman grabbed her.

They took the diva back to their locker room and threw her down on the couch. Roman held her by her arms, and Seth held her by her legs.

"Let go of me, what's going on?"

"Shh, shh, shh." Dean tried to calm to her down.

"I just wanted to tell you something." He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Okay?" She looked up at him confused, was all of this necessary to just tell her something?

"I've been watching you, for quite sometime. Everything you do is perfect, everything about you is perfect, and I love you." He kissed her lips.

At first she tried to pull back, but soon her tense body started to relax, and she kissed him back. She never really ever had a real conversation with the guy, let alone said "hi" He was always secluded with his friends, and went back to the hotel before midnight. Although she did see his matches and promos and he was pretty attractive, in a sadistic type of way. Samantha knew deep down that there was more to this guy though, and she didn't mind getting to know that hidden side of him.

Dean told the guys to leave so he could be alone with her.

"Dean." Samantha sat up and smiled. "I admit, you caught my eye-"

She was cut off by his lips on hers. The little kiss went to making out, and that led to their clothes all over the floor.

"Wait, Dean." She stopped him and looked up into his eyes.

"Yes, princess?"

"Do you really love me?"

"I love you, but I'll only do this if you love me back."

"I love you." She kissed him and their hands went back to searching each other.

Dean sat on the couch and pulled her on top of him, she slid down on his erect cock, moaning out as she took all of him inside her. He let out a soft moan and held onto her hips as she bounced up and down on him. He kissed her neck, and moved his hand up to her hair. Her fingers tangled through his hair as she rolled her hips against his. After 30 minutes they both hit their climax, moaning out each others name. She sat down next to him on the couch, both of them panting to catch their breaths.

Dean looked over at the time 11:59pm. "Shit." He muttered and quickly got up running to the showers. Samantha looked at him confused.

"Are you okay?" She asked going over to the showers.

"Yeah, I just didn't realize it was this late." He leaned against the wall and held in his breath, hoping that when it hit midnight, he wouldn't turn into a monster. He knew that he loved her, he just hoped that he loved her back, cause if not she would see him for what he truly is.

Surprisingly to him, he didn't transform, and for a moment he thought that time had frozen. He had to make sure that it didn't.

"Hey, what time is it?"

Samantha walked into the shower and giggled. "It's 12:10am."

"Really?" Dean asked with a goofy looking smile.

"Yes, are you just gonna stand in here all night."

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Good, cause I'm tired and wanna go back to the hotel."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Dean couldn't stop smiling.

Finally the curse has been broken.


End file.
